1. Field
The present application relates generally to an improved tilling implement for use with a farm vehicle as well as an improved bearing assembly suitable for use with such a tilling implement.
2. Background Art
A large variety of machines and techniques exist to prepare soil for agricultural or other use. For example, soil can be agitated to prepare it for planting or seeding by being turned over by a plow, cut by disks, pulverized by a harrow, as well as through the use of other techniques and machines. Several existing tilling machines include the use of rotating tools, such as rolling harrows, crumbler rollers, and other similar devices. Because such rotating tools are often dragged along soil and over foreign matter such as loose weeds, roots, and other residue, it is not uncommon for bearing assemblies used for tilling implements to fail due to contamination. There is a continuous need for improved tilling implements and related bearing assemblies that can better withstand such conditions.